


And Noah Makes Three

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Dad Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short One Shot, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek found a child abandoned in the woods; of course he and Stiles are going to take them in.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 452





	And Noah Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajeepandleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeepandleather/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Haelley! ❤

Stiles let out a quiet moan as he slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting against the glow of golden light that streamed through the part in the curtains. He turned his face into the pillow, letting the soft cotton muffle his groaning protest.

The room smelt of crisp pine trees and a soft musk that put him at ease.

He squinted at the clock on the small table by the bed, his brow furrowing in confusion. Derek was usually back from his walk by now and showering, but Stiles couldn’t hear running water.

He opened his eyes again, a little wider this time. He sat up in the bed, letting the blankets pool around his waist as he looked around the room.

The furniture was simple and rather minimalistic; the double bed was pressed against the wall – no bed head or fancy frame, just a thick mattress and a base – with two small oak bedside tables either side of it. An alarm clock, a bottle of water and a cactus in a small pot sat on Stiles’ bedside table, while Derek’s had a small stack of books, a lamp with a white shade over the bulb, and a small plant—a String of Pearls with its small green leaves hanging over the edge of the pot. The walls were painted a soft green and the window sills had had a fresh coat of white paint almost a week ago, covering up the old flakes, chips and grooves that had been worn into the wooden panels.

He looked over to the far wall, where the door to the en suite lay open. Derek wasn’t there.

Stiles’ brow furrowed as he pushed back the sheets and rose from the bed, making his way out of the room.

A small sense of relief met him at the door as he heard his husband’s soft voice trail up from downstairs.

He made his way downstairs and through the open doorway that led through to the dining room and then to the kitchen, his feet faltering as he stepped into the room.

Derek stood at the far end of the dining room, slowly pacing back and forth before the breakfast bar that divided the space. He wore a dark grey tee-shirt and pants, the shirt soaked with sweat from his run. But what caught Stiles’ attention was the child Derek held in his arms.

“Derek?”

Derek turned at the sound of Stiles’ voice, a sweet smile lighting up his face. “Hey.”

“You know I love you,” Stiles started slowly, “but _please_ tell me you did not abduct a child.”

“What? No!” Derek objected.

Stiles let out a sigh. “Okay, I just had to make sure.”

“I found them abandoned in the woods when I went for my run,” Derek explained. “They’re soaked through to the skin, so I’m guessing they’ve been there all night.”

A look of anger and disgust passed over Stiles’ face.

“I’ll call Melissa and see if she can come out here and look them over,” he said, his voice tense.

“My phone’s on the counter,” Derek said, nodding his head towards the kitchen. “Maybe we should call your dad too.”

Stiles nodded, picking up the phone and called Melissa.

She picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Stiles started. “Sorry to disturb you on your day off, but I was wondering if you could drop by?”

“Sure. Is everything okay?” Melissa asked.

“Derek found a kid in the woods,” Stiles explained. “They’re maybe a few months old and it looks like they’ve been there all night. We just want to make sure they’re okay.”

“I’ll be right there,” Melissa replied, her voice clam, level and reassuring.

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly before hanging up and dialling the phone number he had memorised years ago.

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad answered almost immediately.

“Hey, dad,” Stiles said “Would you be able to come over?”

“I’m on duty,” his dad replied apologetically.

“I know,” Stiles said. “We need you in an official capacity.”

His father was quiet for a moment. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered. “Derek found a kid in the woods and we think he may have been abandoned.”

There was another moment of quiet and Stiles knew that his father was having the same reaction as he had had; anger and disgust.

“I’ll be here in bout ten minutes,” his dad replied.

“Thanks, dad.”

“See you soon, kiddo,” John replied before hanging up.

Stiles set the phone down on the counter, turning to see Derek pacing back and forth with the child bundled in his arms.

“I’ll get a blanket for them,” Stiles said, stepping out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He pulled a warm blanket out of the cupboard and returned to Derek, laying it out on the table and letting Derek swaddle the child.

“Will you okay to watch them for a while?” Derek asked. “I need to have a shower.”

Stiles nodded.

Derek hesitated. He reached out and gently brushed aside a strand of hair that fell forward in Stiles’ face—a gesture that made Stiles’ heart melt every time.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, his voice a soft whisper.

“I…” Stiles paused, letting out a measured breath. “I don’t understand how anyone could do this to a child.”

“Neither do I,” Derek replied. “But what matters is they’re safe.”

Stiles bowed his head, letting out a soft sigh. He looked up at Derek, meeting his soft aventurine eyes.

Derek offered him a kind smile.

Stiles smiled in return before carefully lifting the child into his arms.

Derek leant forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before heading upstairs to shower.

Stiles slowly made his way into the lounge room, sitting down on the couch with the child cradled in his arms.

The baby turned slightly, pressing their cheek into the warmth of Stiles’ shirt. Their little hands trembled as they balled their fingers into a fist and unfurled them again. Stiles gently brushed his finger against the palm of the child’s hand, smiling as the baby gently grasped Stiles’ finger.

They looked up at Stiles lovingly, their hazel eyes sparkling with shades of jade green and golden brown as they tried to stay awake.

Stiles looked down at them, smiling sweetly.

A short while later there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Stiles called out, not taking his eyes off the child in his arms.

He heard the front door open and someone step into the living room. He glanced up to see his dad standing by the couch.

“Derek’s the one you have to talk to,” Stiles told him. “I just came downstairs to find my husband holding a child.”

“Alright, where’s Derek?”

“He’s upstairs showering,” Stiles told him. “He’ll be down in a moment.”

John nodded. He leant over the back to the couch, looking down at the baby in Stiles’ arms. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers across the baby’s cheek, a small smile playing across his lips.

The baby looked up at him, screwing up their face as they smiled toothlessly up at him.

A short while later, Derek came back downstairs, dressed in a dusty blue-grey Henley, a pair of black jeans, and a black jacket. His dark hair was still damp and his tan skin was slightly pink from the warmth of the shower.

“Hi, John,” Derek greeted.

“Hi, Derek,” Sheriff Stilinski replied. “Mind if I get a statement from you?”

“Sure,” Derek said, nodding towards the dining room.

Sheriff Stilinski followed after him, leaving Stiles alone with the baby.

Melissa arrived a short while later. She made her way into the lounge room, crouching beside the couch as she looked the baby over. She set her medical kit down beside her and pulled out her stethoscope, checking the baby’s heart rate and breathing.

The baby watched Melissa with curious eyes, still holding onto Stiles’ finger as if to reassure themselves that they were safe.

Stiles watched them, gently brushing the ball of his thumb across the child’s curled fingers whenever they seemed uncertain.

“He’s lucky you two found him,” Melissa said after a short while. “He’s alright, but I don’t know how much longer he would have lasted out there on his own.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, a wave of relief crashing over him.

“He’s cold and a little malnourished. I’ll help you give him a bath and change him into some clean clothes then give him a bottle,” Melissa said, rising to her feet.

Stiles followed her as she picked up a bag and led the way into the downstairs bathroom. She ran a shallow bath, testing the temperature of the water before helping Stiles undress the child and lower them into the bathtub, gently splashing the water over their body.

Melissa dampened a cloth and used it to clean the dirt off their pale skin.

The baby wriggled, gurgling and squishing their face up in joy as they played in the water.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

When they were done, they carefully lifted the child out of the bath.

“Well, we know now that he’s a boy,” Melissa said as she wrapped him in a towel.

Stiles swaddled them, holding them close to his chest while Melissa dug through the bag of things she’d brought and picked out a clean nappy and a onesie for the baby.

The onesie was grey with cursive writing that read ‘ _you are my sunshine’_ and little bees and flowers printed on it.

The baby wriggled about as Melissa tried to wrangle his little legs into the slightly oversized onesie. His face lit up with a toothless smile as he flapped his arms around.

Stiles carefully lifted him up, cradling him in his arms as he and Melissa left the bathroom. They made their way through to the kitchen, where Derek had already dug through the supplies that Melissa had brought and started preparing a bottle for the baby.

He was still talking to John, his movements like second nature as he laid a tea towel over his shoulder to burp the baby and from Stiles. He laid him back in his arms and held the bottle out for him.

The baby suckled at the bottle, his little hands grabbing at the bottle even though he wasn’t strong enough to hold it.

John’s voice trailed away as he and the others watched Derek, stunned.

“What?” Derek said. “I had four cousins; I used to help look after them.”

John nodded. “I’ll look over any missing persons reports from the past few months and see if I can turn up anything.”

“I’ll check hospital records,” Melissa offered. “There hasn’t been all that many births in Beacon Hills the past few months and even less boys.”

“Are you two okay to watch him or do you want me to call in child services?” John asked.

Derek looked at Stiles. There was a hopeful glimmer in his eye but he raised his brow questioningly, letting Stiles make the call.

“We can look after him,” Stiles answered.

“I’ve still got your old crib in the shed,” John said, turning to Stiles. “Parrish should be finishing his shift soon, I’ll see if he can bring it over for you.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said quietly.

“Alright, let’s get going,” John said to Melissa. He turned back to Stiles and Derek. “Call us if you need anything. We’ll keep you updated.”

Derek nodded, setting down the bottle that the baby had finished. He shifted his hold on the baby, resting him against his shoulder as he gently patted his back to burp him.

“I’ll drop by later tonight,” John said as he made his way back towards the front door.

“Okay,” Stiles said as he walked with them to the front door. “See you later.”

Parrish dropped off Stiles’ old crib about half an hour later. He helped Derek carry it upstairs and into their bedroom.

Derek washed the old sheets and dried them before making the bed. He found an old soft blanket and laid it down in the crib along with a teddy bear that Parrish had brought.

He came back downstairs to where Stiles sat on the couch with the baby cradled in his lap.

“I guess we should give him a name,” Derek said, his voice quiet as he sat down next to Stiles on the couch.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Stiles asked.

“How about Sam?”

The baby screwed up his face.

“No?” Stiles chuckled, smiling down at the baby. “He doesn’t like that one.”

“Okay, how about Aiden?” Derek suggested.

The baby screwed up his face again and wriggled about.

“James?” Derek asked.

The baby let out a shrill screech.

“What about Noah?” Stiles asked.

The baby settled, looking up at Stiles with wide hazel eyes.

“Noah?” Derek repeated.

The baby rolled his head to look at Derek.

Derek lifted his head, a soft smile turning up the corners of his lips as he met Stiles’ gaze. “I guess we’re going with Noah.”

A little while later, Derek took Noah upstairs and laid him down in the crib for a nap. He stood by the side of the crib for a moment, looking down at how peaceful Noah looked.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched him sleep.

His thin eyelashes fluttering slightly as he slept, his lips parted slightly as he drew in steady, calm breaths.

Derek let out a soft as he stepped away from the crib, leaving the door ajar as he made his way downstairs.

When he came downstairs, Stiles was still sitting on the couch, his head bowed and his dark eyes lost in thought.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

Stiles bolted upright, looking at Derek. “I’m fine.”

“You’ve been unusually quiet all day,” Derek pointed out.

“I just…” Stiles started, his voice trailing off. He fidgeted slightly, unable to look Derek in the eye. “We never really had the conversation about whether or not we wanted to have kids.”

Derek felt his chest tighten. He stepped around the corner of the couch and sat down across from Stiles, facing him

“Do you want to have kids?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted. “Since we’re both guys, I just assumed it was something that wasn’t going to happen for us and I was okay with that, but now that it’s possible, I don’t know how I feel.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck—a nervous tick.

“I don’t think I’d be a good dad,” Stiles said, his voice quiet and broken as glistening tears welled in his eyes. “Between the ADHD and the anxiety and the fact that I can barely look after myself most days, how am I meant to look after someone else?”

Derek craned his neck to look Stiles in the eye.

“You’re not alone,” he said softly. “I’m right here and I always will be.”

Stiles drew in a deep breath, blinking back his tears.

“I never thought I’d have kids,” Stiles admitted. “I never thought I’d want them, but what I do know is that if I were to have kids, I’d want to have them with you.”

Derek met his gaze, a sweet smile turning up the corners of his lips. He leant forward, cupping Stiles’ mole-speckled cheek and bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a tender kiss. He drew back slowly, looking lovingly into Stiles’ chocolate brown eyes.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

“I love you too,” he replied.

Derek sat back.

“What about you?” Stiles asked.

“What?”

“Do you want to have kids?”

Derek smiled. “I always imagined having a big family—four or five kids.”

Stiles let out a breathless chuckle.

“Let’s start with one,” Stiles said.

Derek let out a quiet laugh.

There was a knock at the door.

Derek rose from his seat, making his way into the hallway and over to the front door.

“Come in,” Stiles heard him say as he ushered their visitor inside.

Sheriff Stilinski stepped into the open doorway of the living room.

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles greeted.

“Hey, kiddo.” He looked around. “Where is he?”

“Upstairs, having a nap,” Derek answered.

John nodded. “I need to talk to you two.”

Stiles sat upright as Derek settled down on the couch beside him and John sat down in the armchair.

“We made some welfare checks on families who had had baby boys in the last six months and we found his father,” John said, his voice solemn. “He confessed to abandoning the child and said that he had hoped the child would… disappear.”

Stiles felt his stomach twist nauseatingly, a swell of anger and sadness filling his chest.

“He’s been arrested,” John continued. “And the child—”

“Noah,” Derek interrupted. “We’re calling him Noah.”

John nodded. “—Noah has been surrendered to the state.”

“Meaning he’ll going into the foster system?” Stiles asked.

John nodded again, his hazel eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

“We can foster him,” Derek offered, almost pleadingly. “I can clear out one of the rooms upstairs and we’ll set it up as a nursery for him.”

“Are you sure about this?” John asked. “Having a kid is a big deal.”

“We know,” Stiles said. He reached out and laid his hand on Derek’s, weaving their fingers together. “But he needs us… and we need him.”

Derek looked at him, tears welling in his eyes as he met Stiles’ gaze and smiled.

John let out a sigh, a look of relief passing over his face.

“We can go into town tomorrow and get the stuff we’ll need—clothes, bottles, blankets, toys,” Derek said, a hint of excitement in his voice. “We can get some paint for the walls and some furniture for the nursery.”

Stiles smiled, a warmth filling his chest as he looked lovingly at Derek.

Derek shifted slightly, looking upstairs.

“You okay?” John asked.

“He’s awake,” Derek announced.

“I’ll get him,” Stiles said, lifting himself from his seat. He went upstairs and into the bedroom, where Noah lay in his crib, babbling and wriggling.

Stiles smiled as he reached into the crib and picked him up, holding him close to his chest.

That warmth in his chest blossomed. It was like he’d found the piece of a puzzle that he didn’t know was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
